Greg and Morgan
The relationship between Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody is one of the newest relationships in the show. This relationship was nicknamed Morganders as well as Grody by fans. Hints: In 73 Seconds: Greg was introduced to Morgan by Nick and Greg was slightly flirty towards Morgan but their conversation lead to an awkward pause. After meeting Morgan, Greg was suprised that Morgan is Ecklie's daughter and Nick also warned Greg not to do what he was thinking because Morgan is Ecklie's daughter. Greg also mentioned to Sara that he just met Morgan. In Tell-Tale Hearts: It was Morgan's first case and she is still adjusting to life in Vegas. Her first task was to check for evidence of the surrounding areas as Greg was processing the inside of the crime scene. Greg also gives her the nickname Hollywood. In Bittersweet: Morgan's and Greg's first case together alone and it was revealed that Morgan isn't sure in dating a co-worker as Greg trying to look his best to impress Morgan. Greg was slightly jealous when Morgan was interested in handsome male model (played by Justin James Hughes) who is advertising chocolate. In CSI Down: Greg and Morgan were continuously flirty and he was extremely worried when a medavac helicopter which was Morgan onboard, was hijacked. Greg seemed deeply concerned for Morgan's safety, more so than the rest of the team. Greg expressed his anger on the hijacker's daughter when she set her father up to trap and sent a gang after them. Even yelling "If they hurt her I swear to you!" while being held back and taken out of the room, but not before he kicks over a nearby chair. In Crime After Crime: When Greg got back from examining everyone at a party that the Host was murdered, D.B. tells him to go help Morgan on a case and meet her at a motel. He walks away with a smug smile on his face while D.B. calls back "It's a crime scene, not a date! Ya wacky kid." during which he still has a smile on his face. In Stealing Home: D.B. Russell told Morgan to find the murder weapon and she can take "her boyfriend Greg" with her and leaving Morgan with a confused look on her face. In CSI Unplugged: They run into each other. When she explains that she is stressed because she cannot figure out what a white substance was and she said "Russell told me to use my head and my hands. I'm using my head, my hands, not so helpful" and he says "Maybe I have another idea for your hands." Her reaction prompts him to quickly explain himself. At the end of the episode, when she is about to put the old microscope back, he comes up to her and asks her if she's sure about that and that it might come in handy. In Dune and Gloom: Julie Finlay was talking to her boyfriend on the phone and walks in a observation room without knowing Morgan Brody was in the room leaving her with a surprised face. Finn hangs up the phone, embarrassed, and explains the situation to Morgan but Morgan says, "Don't be embarrassed. I'm glad someone around here has a personal life." to which Finn replies, "Really? Aren't you going out with Greg?" but Morgan quickly denies it. But later that episode while going around the scene Greg offers Morgan they should grab a beer and Morgan accepted the offer. In It Was a Very Good Year: Greg is really upset about the death of a music historian, that he'd met in the past (actually, the victim was an old crush). Morgan said really beautiful things for him, for example, that he was a handsome guy and really nice (putting her hands on his). After, she said to him that he had to move forward, and that "The best is yet to come." In Risky Business Class: Donna Hoppe says that Greg and Morgan are really cute together. She also said that "Hojem-Sanders" and "Ecklie" were both Norwegians names, so they had to be careful, because they could be "kissing cousins". Both got really embarrassed. In Last Woman Standing: Greg shouted Morgan's name when he heard the gun shot. He runs to her side and took the gun from her trembling hand. In Dead of the Class: Greg asked her about her high school life and calls her a "beautiful blonde". In Ghosts of the Past: Greg reveals to Morgan that he used to be psychic at a young age. He believes that he inherited his ability from his Grandma Olaf. When he became a CSI, he was forced to choose between science or being a psychic; he chose science. When Greg makes the decision to return the scene of the crime to try to find some more evidence, Morgan implies that he is crazy for believing that his ability is real. At the end, Morgan apologises to Greg for implying that he was crazy and tells him that he did a great job in facing the killer and that he was brave considering the danger he was put in. Greg accepts the apology, only to add that it was unnecessary because he understands how crazy everything sounded. Morgan offers to buy him breakfast and the two leave. In The Devil and D.B. Russell: Greg runs into the storage to look for Morgan. When he sees a body, he thinks it's Morgan but it isn't her. Later, Ecklie & Greg run towards Morgan who lies on the ground, barely alive. In Take the Money and Run: Greg checks on Morgan at the Tangiers, because she has been through a lot. Greg keeps an eye on her, offering to take care of the scene himself if she wants to leave. But Morgan is determined to work and she holds herself together until they’re processing the nursery room. (A child was kidnapped.) Greg embraces Morgan when has a breakdown in front of him. Greg reminds Morgan that she’s only human. She is still dealing with her own abduction and it is obvious that it’ll take time before she’s back to normal—or at least, a new version of normal. In Exile: Greg & Morgan find out about a vendetta in between The Cuerto & Santos Families. It's turns out that Estefan is actually a Nephew of Eddie Santos. In Helpless: A swing shift man teased Morgan because she's night shift. Greg came and he kept looking at her telling her not to care about that guy. Then when she was working with swing shift CSI Banks, Greg saw Morgan trying to call her and asked her if everything was okay. And Morgan tells Greg she can't get a hold of Banks, so Greg asks Morgan if she wants to do a welfare check and swing by her place. Once they get there they meet CSI Banks son, and Greg goes into protective mode to make sure Morgan is safe. In The Lost Reindeer: When Morgan opens her Christmas present (a nail polish), Greg says Finn must be Morgan's Secret Santa. At the end of the episode, during the Christmas party, Morgan finds out Greg was her Secret Santa. Morgan smiles and they hug. In The Book of Shadows: Greg and Morgan investigate the death of a chemistry teacher when his experiment goes awry. Morgan jokingly asks Greg if he is gonna carry her kit. Greg walks up to her like he is going to, but whispers in her ear nope before walking off to examine the classroom. Morgan and Russell are standing in PD when Russell gets text from Greg, he says Greg is very funny today, Morgan says hilarious as Russell is walking away. Later in episode while searching in the janitors closet, Greg and Morgan both pull their guns when the janitor pulls a knife and starts pointing it at them, but immediately drops it when Morgan says try me. In Rubbery Homicide: Morgan sees Greg is doing on his computer & he updates his status with Morgan. In Under My Skin: As Morgan is typing on the computer and does a search that Greg would have done himself he turns to look at her and says, 'Great minds think alike.' She smiles at him. In Buzz Kill: Greg & Morgan are working on the van is actually blue by paint. In The Twin Paradox: Greg & Morgan work in the dark room to investigate the Gig Harbor Killer when the victim turns up dead. In Dead Rails: Greg & Morgan investigate the murder of a victim who dead twice rather that once. In Girls Gone Wild : Sara asks Morgan calls Greg about logo that the car hits Julie Finley. In Let's Make a Deal: Greg & Morgan investigate a murder at Cell number 17 at Clark County Jail. In Merchants of Menace Greg & Morgan investigate the car which belonged to serial killer, Lucas Reem at the Convention Centre where people collect macabre murder memorabilia. In Hero to Zero: When Morgan is surrounded by two masked "superheroes", Greg saves her by pointing his gun at them and saying, "Unless you're faster than a speeding bullet,do what she says." In Immortality: Greg, Morgan and Catherine are forced to defuse a several bombs. Morgan started to panic, which concerns Greg. After they successfully deactivate the bombs, Morgan immediately hugged Greg. If you look carefully, an engagement ring can be spotted on her left ring finger. Reactions: Both fans and the stars themselves seem to like the idea of Greg and Morgan being more than just friends. Trivia: *Greg and Morgan's family names are Norweigans: Sanders & Ecklie. (Risky Business Class) *Greg and Morgan both grew up in California * Greg and Morgan are both History Nerds. (Greg: Las Vegas and Morgan: Los Angeles) (73 Seconds) *Greg and Morgan were introduced to each other by Nick (73 Seconds). *Despite the picking banter, they care about each others safety imensly, especially Greg of Morgan. (CSI Down) *Morgan cares for Greg (It Was A Very Good Year) *Ecklie & Greg ran toward Morgan who lies down on the ground (The Devil & D.B. Russell) *Greg sits beside Morgan's dad (Conrad Ecklie) at the church for Nancy Brass' funeral because Morgan is still in Hospital. *Greg gives Morgan a hug to comfort her when she breaks down during the first case after her abduction. (Take the Money and Run) *Greg & Morgan wear the same black clothes. *Greg is Morgan's Secret Santa. He gave her nailpolish with a note that said 'For your mistletoes'. (The Lost Reindeer) *The Best is Yet to Come * Greg & Morgan took Chemisty in College or University & French Class in High School * Greg chooses in between Science or other but he chose Science (Ghosts of the Past) & Morgan chooses in between Voice & Chemistry but she chose Chemistry (Girls Go Wild) * The Sanders & Ecklie Families used to live in New York but their relatives still before Greg's family & Morgan & her mom moved to California from New York. Gallery: 1402-16-08-54-.JPG 20131212174831.jpg 20140120172840.jpg 20131003121.jpg 20131114222136.jpg 20131109212506.jpg 20131216130442.jpg Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co1 500.jpg Tumblr lsmnmctUfA1qda2t2.gif Tumblr lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho1 250.gif Tumblr lsixwi3X9q1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg|"Morgan are you hurt ?" Tumblr lsi2heY9Pi1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg Cd4.jpg 101306 D0646b.jpg 100939 D0616b.jpg|'You still owe me one" 100864 D0298b.jpg 101306 D0616b.jpg 4224361222 6d22534f98.jpg cac42.jpg images1234.jpg tumblr_lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho2_250.gif tumblr_lzahv4Mf321r7u8h2.jpg tumblr_ltdlzypn2m1qgq3xn.gif 101297_D0466b.jpg cac1acef44fa2354df5ef13110036222.jpg GW430-69.jpg|How they met? images (1)nbklnhklbnrkjl.jpg images12460.jpg images (30000.jpg images (400000000000000000000000000000000).jpg images (5000000000000000000).jpg images (6000000000000).jpg images (7).jpg|Morgan taking her "Boyfriend Greg" out images0000000000000000000000.jpg|Greg meeting Morgan tumblr_lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao8_1280.jpg tumblr_lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao7_1280.jpg tumblr_lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao2_1280.jpg tumblr_lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzyw1lOaDJ1r2djmco4_1280.jpg Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o3 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o2 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o1 500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o1_250.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o2_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o3_500.gif|Greg loses his temper. tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o4_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o5_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o6_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o8_500.gif Tumblr ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o3 500.gif Tumblr ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o2 500.gif Tumblr ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o1 250.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o4_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o5_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o6_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o7_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o8_500.gif tumblr_lwl72lT3wZ1qg4sr0o4_500.jpg tumblr_lwl72lT3wZ1qg4sr0o2_500.jpg tumblr_m07yowtCOO1r2djmco2_1280.jpg tumblr_m07yowtCOO1r2djmco5_1280.jpg tumblr_m08domo9gU1r2djmco3_1280.jpg tumblr_m08domo9gU1r2djmco4_1280.jpg tumblr_m08domo9gU1r2djmco5_1280.jpg tumblr_m07l4jsXvy1qcv02ko2_400.png tumblr_m07l4jsXvy1qcv02ko3_400.png morganders (3).png morganders (2).jpg morganders (1).jpg 146.jpg 244566.jpg 3.jpg 20131011163938.jpg 20131024105429.jpg 20131128152119.jpg 20131118083006.jpg 20131010220417.jpg 20131115081106.jpg 20131009131415.jpg 20131011213827.jpg Greg and Morgan "The Lost Reindeer".jpg 20131214211623.jpg 20140206124348.jpg 20140206124413.jpg Morgan Crying.png GIF-171109_074704.gif|From Season 15 Episode 17 - Under My Skin GIF-171109_150754.gif|The best is yet to come. GIF-171109_151706.gif|"You two could be kissing cousins... Maybe not." GIF-171110_150722.gif Category:CSI relationships Category:Relationships